1. Field
Embodiments may relate to an electronic device to be powered or charged using an alternative power source (or alternative energy source).
2. Background
Power availability and battery life are factors that impact user's experiences with mobile devices. Energy harvesting may provide an alternative power source. A charging system may be used to provide the alternative power to the mobile device.